adventure under the stars
by Nekolover3
Summary: I suck at summaries RATED T FOR FUTURE LANGUAGE, the pic in the box is Elizabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH AND THE INTERNET!**

**I HAVE COME TO GIVE YOU A NEW STORY AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!  
**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TREASURE PLANET  
**

(12 years ago)

_On the clearest of night when the winds of the altherum were calm and peaceful, the great Mersin ships , with their cargos of altirine solar crystals felt safe and secure_

_Little did they suspect that they were pursued by _pirates_, and the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious Captain Nathaniel flint _

_Like a cadarine zapwing overtaking its prey-_

''ELIZABITH JEWL DOBBLEAR!'' my uncle yelled opening my bedroom door as I closed the book and pretending to be asleep.

''You're not fooling anyone young lady, and I thought you were asleep an hour ago'' my uncle Delbert said aggravated walking towards my bed.

''But _uncle_ I was getting to the best part, pweeasse'' his eyes softened, no one can say no to my puppy dog face, just one of the perks of being a human hybreed.

''That face is going to be the death of me one day, alright move over''

''yes!'' he chuckled and sat next to me as I opened the book.

_Flint and is band his of reneges, swooped in out of nowhere._

_And then gathering up there spoils _vanished _without a trace._

''wow'' me and my uncle awed

_Flints secret trove was never found, But stories have persisted that it remains hidden somewhere in the farthest reach of the galaxies, stode with riches beyond imagination, The loot of a thousand worlds-_

''Treasure Planet'' I say with the narration.

''Alright now time to go to sleep young lady'' my uncle said tucking me in.

''Uncle Delbert do you think Jim and me will find flints treasure'' I imaged me and my best friend Jim surrounded by mountains of treasures.

My uncle chuckled. ''Well I don't see why not *sigh* you and your little crush-''

''EW! Uncle, Jim is my best friend I don't like him like that, okay''. He rolled his eyes, patted my head, and made his way towards the door.

''Oh alright, goodnight.'' He said closing the door.

''goodnight'' I whispered as I fell asleep dreaming about the loot of a thousand worlds with Jim at my side.

Unaware of what lies ahead in the future.

**FIRST CHAPTER DONE!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
**

_~NEKOLOVER3~_**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~HEEEYYY~**_** SO HERE IS CHAPTER TWO, AND I NOTICED THAT I HAVE SOME VIEWERS, THANK YOU BY THE WAY, BUT I _REALLY_ NEED REVIEW GUYS, SO HELP A FELLOW AUTHOR OUT, I'D APPRECIATE IT THANK YOU.**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TREASURE PLANET BUT I DO OWN MY OC.**

* * *

(present time)

The Ben bow inn was a complete nuthouse for me and Mrs. Hawkins, us severing people left and right.

''Mrs. Hawkins'' octopuses lady aka Mrs. Dunwoody.

''I know, refill on the purp juice, coming right up Mrs. Dunwoody.'' She says as she severs some toad people (**A/N: Do not know what their called**) whose kid had no manners what so ever. I stood in a similar dress like Mrs. H but blue and white with a look of disgust for that kid. I shook it off and went over to uncle to sever his food.

'' sorry uncle *sigh* it's been a mad house here all morning.'' I say giving his food that was ironically in dog dishes.

''It's alright Elizabeth, ah my alponion chowder with the extra selair seed mhmmm.'' I rolled my eyes and walked away but not without seeing a small frog girl peeking over his table but I tuned everything out as I cleaned a table as my mind focused on Jim. We are the best of friends, we were inseparable and we usually get teased for it, but the truth was I actually liked Jim everscence puberty hit and it gave me way to many girly thoughts for my liking scence I'm a tom boy. Okay back to before, Jim was out solar surfing, I mean I loved doing it from time to time but his mom needed help.

''JIM!'' Mrs. H gasped with now broken dishes on the floor. I turned to see and then face palmed as Jim was standing in the doorway with two Robocops.

''okay, thanks for the lift guys.'' Jim pushed the Robocops hand off his shoulder only to get grabbed again.

''not so fast''

''we have ranted your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area''

''moving violation 9-0-4 section 15 paragraph umm'' cop one trailed off .

''six'' Jim said rubbing his scar.

''thank you'' cop one thanked

'' don't mention it'' Jim replied

''Jim.'' his mom scolded. As I was in the background ready to jump in when needed. Jim looked at me then away for what I guessed he didn't want me to see this.

''as you are aware ma'am this is a violation in his probation.'' My blood was boiling because of these stupid cops ganging up on him.

''Yes, yes, no I understand um but uh could we just-'' she was cut off by uncle.

''Um excuse me officers, If I may interject here, I am the noted astrofisited Dr. Delbert Dobbler perhaps you herd of me.'' They said nothing as I giggled.

''No, ah I have a clipping.'' I shook my head, my uncle was such a dork.

''Are you the boy's father?'' one cop conclude

I laughed as Mrs. H and uncle try to explain they were not together though, it was funny.

''**Back off sir**.'' The cops said making my uncle flinch back.

''Thank you Delbert I will take it from here.'' said Mrs. H.

'' Well Sarah if you insist, Don't ever let me do that again.'' He whispered the last part and walked away as I rolled my eyes.

''Due to repeated violation of statues 15c we have impounded his vehicle, any more slipups will result in a one way trip to Juvenile hall.''

''Kiddy who scow.''

''The slamo.'' As they pushed Jim to his mom.

''Thank you offers, This. Wont. Happen. Again.'' I think the last of what Mrs. H said was more to Jim than the cops.

''We see his type all the time ma'am.''

''wrong choices''

''dead enders''

''losers'' Me and Jim both glared at the buckets of bolts.

''You take care now.'' One tipped his hat.

''Let's motor.'' They left as I saw everyone looking at us and then went back to what they were doing.

''Um, Liz can you go wash some dished for a minute please, thanks.'' She obviously wanted to talk to Jim. I nodded and went to the kitchen but unaware of Jim looking at me till I vanished into the kitchen hopping Jim was alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO MY PEOPLE! HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS STORY AND** **I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW I'M _DYING_ HERE! _PLEEAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEE_!  
**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TREASURE PLANET, BUT IF I DID LIZ WOULD BE IN IT.  
**

**_~NEKOLOVER3 IS OUT! PEACE!~_  
**

* * *

(10 mins later)

I found Jim on the roof throwing small rocks off the roof with a depresses look. I sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

''You okay'' I was really concerned for him. He laded his head on mine.

'' yeah just same old, same old''. I knew he was lying but I didn't press it.

'' alright''. Then I noticed he wasn't listing and I heard some voices realizing it was uncle Delbert talking from the inn.

''I really don't know how you do it Sarah, trying to run a business while raising a felon-fellow-fellow like Jim''. I groaned because my uncle barley knew teenagers.

''Managing it, I'm at the end of my rope, ever since his father left well Jim just never recovered, and you know how smart he is, he built his first solar surfer when he was eight, and yet he s' failing at school, always getting in trouble, and when I talk to him he's like a stranger to me''. Ouch I knew Jim like the back of my hand and he probably thinks he is a complete disappointment. I soon hear the sound of an engine and both of us see a ship crashed on the dock near the inn. We jumped off the roofed and made our way over.

''Hey mister!'' I yelled from behind Jim.

''Hey mister you okay in there right''. Jim banged on the glass door, only to have a hand hit the glass then followed by a salamander coming out looking hurt. He then grabbed Jim's shirt.

''He s' a coming can you hear 'm those gears and gyros, clicking and whirling like the devil himself''. He let Jim go and went to get a chest while me and Jim looked stood there looking confused.

''Hit your head there pretty hard, huh''. I rubbed my temple to try to clear my head.

'' He s' after me chest, that fiendish cyborg he s' bond to contort, but they'll have to pry it from Billy Bones' cold dead fingers before I –''. He then collapsed and had a coughing fit.

''Oh my''. I was shocked. Jim ran up to him to help.

''Give me your arm, Liz grab his chest''. I nodded and ran to pick up the bulky thing. And made our way to the inn.

'' Good lad, good lass''.

''Mom/uncle s' goanna love this''. We muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**SUP MY PEOPLE! here is another wonderful chapter,ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN TREASURE PLANET.  
**

* * *

We made our way to the inn door, only to have my uncle open it with us and a queue of lighting and rain.

''JAMES PLEAHADINS HAWKINS!'' yelled Mrs. H

''ELIZABETH JEWL DOBBLER!'' yelled my uncle

''mom he s' hurt bad.'' Said Jim as we set the old salamander down.

''me chest lass.'' I pushed it towards him as he unlocked it and pulled out a brown sack.

''he be cumin soon, can't let him find this.'' He looked worried.

''who s' coming?'' Jim then got grabbed by the shirt 'again', for the salamander to whisper something loud enough so I could hear to.

''the cyborg, beware the cyborg.'' He gave Jim the sack with his final breath. We all stood there in shock until a bright light shined through the window as me and Jim made our way to the false image and made a crack to see black armed figures coming towards us.

''quick we gotta go!'' Jim grabbed both his mom's and my wrist and ran up the stairs with us in tow and my uncle not far behind yelling something I didn't catch. We ran to a huge window at the end of the hall. My uncle opened it to yell to our means of transportation.

''Dailiuh! Dailiuh! Stay, don't move.'' He ordered then grabbed Mrs. H's hand.

Jim and me turned around to see shadows coming our way.

''don't worry Sarah, I'm an expert in the laws of physical science, on the count of 3, 1-.''

''3!'' we cut him off and pushed them through the window into the cart and with us jumping out and also landing with me in Jim's lap.

''go dailiuh! Go!'' my uncle whipped the harness making our escape. Mrs. H looked back to what I guess was the now burning inn. Jim then unwrapped the sack to find a gold sphere with weird markings. We gazed at in wonder.

! #$ %$%^&

After we got to my uncle's mansion, I decided to serve some tea. Everyone was by the fire trying to get warm.

''I just spoke with the constabury, those blasted pirates have vanished without a race, I'm sorry Sarah I'm afraid the Ben bow inn has burned to the ground.'' Jim gave his mom a blanket and looked like he wanted to say something but left it and went to the sphere with me following.

''well surly a lot of trouble for that one little sphere.'' Jim started pressing buttons while I peered over his shoulder.

''those markings baffle me, unlike anything I ever countered, even with my vast experience of superior intellect it will take me years to unlock its- hey.'' Uncle exclaimed as he was cut off by Jim when he opened it.

''says a lot, that it would take him years but you 3 minutes.'' I whispered to Jim as he chuckled.

We were then surrounded by a 3-D map.

''wait-wait, this is us the planet montresser.'' My uncle then pressed it and images zoomed by us as he began to name each one until we saw one that we knew to well.

''treasure planet.'' I whispered with excitement.

''that s' treasure planet.'' Jim said a little louder equally excited.

''flint's trove, the loot of a thousand worlds, do you know what this means.'' Uncle Delbert said just as excited as we are.

''it means, all that treasure is just a boat ride away.'' Jim says throwing the map in the air and catching it like a baseball.

''who ever brings it back, would hold an eternal place on top of pantheon of explores he be able to experience- woo what just happened.'' My uncle stopped as Jim closed the map while I laughed at his expression.

''mom this is it, it s' the answer to all our problems''. Jim said still excited while Mrs. H rubbed her temples.

''Jim there is absolutely no way-''

''Mrs. H don't you remember all those stories.'' I knew we had to convince her.

''that s' all they were Liz _stories_.''

''with that money we could build the Ben bow hundred times over.'' He was totally not giving up.

''well this is-I-I-I-I just, oh my, Delbert will you please explain how ridiculous this is.'' She s' going to my uncle for back then she is so wrong. I smirked while Jim looked at me confused as I just winked.

''Its totally prepostered, two teenagers traveling the galaxy alone.''

''now we hear some sense.'' She feels like she won the argument, ha! Not, I chuckled a bit as Jim looked at me like I was crazy.

''that's why I'm going with you.'' He then grabbed his bag and started packing saying how he was going to arrange everything.

''your not serious.'' Mrs. H was in complete disbelief.

''all my life I waited for an opportunity like this and here it is screaming, Go Delbert, Go Delbert.'' He started doing a funny dance which I laughed.

''okay, okay your all grounded.''she yells still looking unsure.

The Jim gives a speech on how he wants to make her proud until my uncle called her for a moment while I talked with Jim.

''can you believe this is happening.'' He cracked a smile.

''yeah I'm…..'' he looked away as unsure of what he was going to say.

''what is it.'' I asked concerned while he blushed.

''nothin, I'm just glad you'll be with me every step of the way.'' He looked into my light brown eyes while I blushed and smiled.

''I am to.''

Then Mrs. H came over and said it was okay as my uncle came over.

''well now here we are then, we'll begin preparations at once, Jim, Elizabeth soon we'll be off to the space port.'' Then we all went to bed dreaming for what lies in the near future.

* * *

_**like it or LOVE it~ please tell me, so that means review!**_

_**nekolover3 is out~  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello here is another chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please R&R.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TREASURE PLANET.**

* * *

Me and Jim stepped off the space bus and saw species of all kinds around. The outfit I had on was perfect for this trip **(A/N: ONE PIECE NAMI'S PIRATE OUTFIT IN EPISODE 1) **With my hair in a high pony tail.

''Jim, Elizabeth wait for me.'' Jim shook his head and chuckled while I raised an eyebrow at my uncle. He came out in the most weirdest suit I have ever seen. **(A/N: I mean seriously it looked like it was on steroids XD)**

''Well Jim this should be a wonderful opportunity for us to get to know one another you know what they say familiarity breeds umm well contempt-''

''Look , let's just find the ship okay.'' Jim said cutting him off.

We started looking and my uncle was complaining about him being nervous until he crashed to me and Jim while we gave him a look.

''Oh Jim, Elizabeth this is our ship the R.L.S Legacy.'' We turned to see the most beautiful ship that I have ever seen in my life.

''Well what are we standing around here for, let's go!'' I grabbed Jim's hand and ran to the ship with my uncle not far behind as we came on deck.

'' How cool is this.'' Jim said looking around.

''Completely epic.''

We were looking around and Jim stepped on a crew member. **(A/N: Just to be clear I'm not going into detail that much on stuff because it would take to long.)**

''Sorry about that I didn't mean-'' he was cut off by the guy making fart noises at him that did not sound very nice while Jim looked dumbstruck and I was holding a giggle because of his face. That's when my uncle stepped in.

''Allow me to handle this.'' My uncle then started making fart noises like the guy while me and Jim looked at him like he was crazy. But whatever he said made the guy laugh.

''I'm fluent in flachula kids, took two years of it in high school.'' He then walked off.

''Flachula, cool.'' Jim said fixing his hair while I giggled as he quirked an eyebrow.

''What?'' he was suspicious how cute.

''oh nothing.'' I said putting on a innocent face on as he rolled his eyes.

We caught up with my uncle who was approaching a rock man.

''Good morning captain, everything ship shape.'' Man this guy was huge.

''Ship shape it is sir, but I'm not the captain, the captains' aloft''. He then gestured up to where a cat lady was coming from who knows where doing some tricks and land not too far from us without breaking a sweet and walked towards us.

''Mr. Arrow I checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and as usual… its spot on can you get nothing wrong.'' Her voice changing from stern to soft.

''You flatter me captain.'' he said tipping his hat. She then turned to my uncle with a smirk coming to her face. Oh boy.

''Ah, Dr. Dobbler I presume, hello can you hear me?.'' She asked banging on his helmet.

''Yes I can stop that banging!'' He exclaimed trying to remove his helmet.

''If I may doctor this works so much better when it's right way up and plugged in.'' she did accordingly which impressed me.

''If don't mind I can manage my own plugging.'' He said unplugging the suit. But once again she ignored him and started shaking his hand.

''I'm Captain Amelia, had a few run-ins with the armada but I won't bore you with my scars, you've met my first officer Mr. Arrow, sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true.''

''Please captain.'' He said.

''Oh shut up Arrow you know I don't mean a word of it.'' She joked.

''Um, excuse me.'' Uncle interrupted. '' I hate to stop this lovely banter, but may I introduce Jim Hawkins and my niece Elizabeth dobbler, Jim you see is the boy who found the treasure-'' He was cut off by the captain grabbing his face, silencing him and peering over her shoulder.

I followed her eyes to see some crew members looking at us, then turning away and going back to work.

''I would like a word with you in my state room.''

The captain led us to her state room and locked the door.''Doctor, to muse and to blabber about a treasure map in front of this peculiar crew, shows the sign of an imbecilic, and I mean that in a caring way.'' _Sure and I'm a sluty monkey._

Uncle was about to argue but she interrupted him.

''May I see the map.''

Uncle looked at Jim who shrugged then at me who did the same and jesters Jim to give the map to her.

''Here.'' he tossed it to her while she caught it and began to observer it like it was a ball of yarn.

''Hm, fascinating.''

She then made her way to a small cupboard, opening it and placing the map in a small chest and locking it.

''Mr. Hawkins and Ms. Dobbler, in the future you will address me as captain or ma'am is that clear.''

I rolled my eyes at her back but obliged.

''Yes ma'am.''

I then looked to Jim to see him rolling his eyes with a look of annoyance.

''Mr. Hawkins.'' Her voice hold a warning tone. I elbowed him while he gave me a small glare.

'' Yes ma'am.''

''That'll do, now gentlemen and lady.'' I smiled a bit. ''This will be under lock and key, and doctor again with the most possible respect, zip your howling screamer.''

She then made her way to her desk and began to look at a map.

''Captain I assure you-'' He was cut off by her again.

''Let me put this as monosolapic as possible, I do not care for this crew you hired there, how did I describe them arrow I said something rather good this morning before coffee.''

He responded automatically. '' A ludicrous passive driveling galotse **(A/N: is this how you spell it?)** ma'am.''

''There you go poetry.'' She said seeming satisfied while my uncle was fuming.

''Now see here!''

''Now doctor I'd love to chat, tea, cake the whole shebang, but I have a ship to run while you have a suit to buff up, Mr. Arrow please escort these two near fights down to the galley straight away Mr. Hawkins and Ms. Dobbler will be working with our cook Mr. Silver.''

As she was saying this Jim was playing with some kind instrument while I watched.

''Wait what!'' My intelligent answer.

''The cook?'' And there Jim.

I think this adventure was going to be more then we bargained for.

* * *

**Like it or love?**

**Thank you for reading and Please review .**

_**~NEKOLOVER3 IS OUT~**_


	6. author's note

**Hey all my viewers! No this is not an update and I am sorry, but don't worry I am working on it!**

**So anyway down to business, I have put a poll up for which new story I should wright after I am done with my current ones. So please try it out and if you want the summary check the bottom of my profile. and don't worry about the stories, i will do my best in completing them,okay!:)  
**

**Please and thank you**

_**~nekolover3~**_


End file.
